He wasn't
by teteka-chan
Summary: sakura finalmente está namorando sasuke...mas será que ele era tudo o que ela realmente pensava que era?ou será que outra pessoa seria o que ela realmente procurava?sakuXkaka


bom...mais uma fic q eu fiz bastante rapido...o.o°

milo-e na minha opiniaum é nonsense...u.u

e na minha opiniaum a sua naum importa!¬¬

milo-maguo...Ç.Ç(vai pro cantinhu emo)

e agora vamos a songfic!

a msk é he wasn't da Avril.

itachi-tiro essa do fundo do baú né?¬/.\¬

e por que vc tá aki?o.õ

itachi-eu so o proximo da fila quando o milo vai pro canto emo...u/.\u

há é!esqci...continuandu...n.n°

casal-sakuraXkakashi

itachi-ela não ia ficar com o meu otoutou-emo?o/.\õ

ia,e se depender de mim o seu otoutou-emo vai morrer de forma lenta e dolorosa...muahahahaha!\ò.ó/

itachi-tem certeza q naum qr entrar na akatsuki?ô/.\o

ganho o meu mensalinhu?.

itachi-...o/.\o

entaum naum!muahahahaha!\o/

itachi-(cantinhu emo)u/.\u

e lembrando-os personagens de naruto naum saum meus...ainda¬¬

He Wasn't

**There's not much going on today.**

**I'm really bored, it's getting late.**

**What happened to my Saturday?**

**Monday's coming, the day I hate.**

**Não tem muita coisa acontecendo hoje**

**Eu estou realmente entediada, está ficando tarde**

**O que aconteceu com o meu Sábado ?**

**Segunda está chegando, o dia que eu odeio**

Estava sentada na cama de seu quarto. Olhando pela janela vendo o seu sábado passar. "Pelo menos ele voltou" pensava. Sasuke havia retornado há quase um ano e a havia pedido em namoro, parecia que tudo ia bem, se não fosse por 'pequenos' detalhes...

**I'll Sit on my bed alone,**

**Staring at the phone.**

**Sentada na cama, sozinha, olhando fixamente para o telefone**

Praticamente todo o sábado ela tinha que ficar em casa. Ele não a deixava sair para se divertir, apenas para treinar, trabalhar e para fazer missões.

**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.**

**He wouldn't even open up the door.**

**He never made me feel like I was special.**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

**Ele não era o que eu queria, o que eu pensei que fosse, não**

**Ele não abria a porta**

**Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial**

**Ele não é, realmente, o que eu estava procurando.**

Ele não era o que ela pensava. Quando ela era pequena achava que ele seria o modelo de namorado perfeito, mas estava enganada. Pegou a foto do time sete em sua mesa de cabeceira, e seus olhos não decaíram em seu namorado, mas sim em um outro homem de olhos negros.

**hey hey hey**

**hey hey hey**

**This is when I start to bite my nails.**

**And clean my room when all else fails.**

**I think it's time for me to bail.**

**This point of view is getting stale.**

**Isso é onde eu começo a roer as minhas unhas**

**E a limpar o meu quarto quando todo resto não deu certo**

**Eu acho que está na hora de eu me mandar**

**Esse ponto de vista está ficando sem graça**

Parou de olhar para a foto de seu sensei se repreendendo. Colocou o porta-retrato de volta no lugar e resolveu limpar o quarto,mas não tinha o que arrumar ali.olhou novamente pra o porta-retrato em cima do criado-mudo,levando o polegar aos lábios e começando a o roer.isso já estava virando hábito.

**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.**

**He wouldn't even open up the door.**

**He never made me feel like I was special.**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

**Ele não era o que eu queria, o que eu pensei que fosse, não**

**Ele nem abria a porta**

**Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial**

**Ele não é, realmente, o que eu estava procurando**

Desviou os olhos mais uma vez e olhou pela janela. Algumas gotas de chuva começaram a cair. As pessoas começavam a sair apressadas para encontrar um abrigo. Foi quando encontrou uma cabeleira prateada.

**Uh ah, uh uh uh ah**

**Uh ah, uh uh uh ah**

**Na na na na na na, we've all got choices.**

**Na na na na, we've all got voices.**

**Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.**

**Na na na na, stand up make some noise.**

**Na, naa, na, na, na, na, todos nós temos escolhas**

**Na, naa, na, na, todos nós temos vozes**

**Na, naa, na, na, na, levante-se e faça barulho**

**Na, naa, na, na, levante-se e faça barulho**

Suas mãos começaram a suar, suas pernas tremeram e de repente apareceram milhões de borboletas em seu estomago. Olhou novamente para confirmar se seus olhos não estavam lhe pregando uma peça. Mas ele realmente estava lá, e já estava ensopado pela chuva. Então uma idéia lhe iluminou o olhar.

**I'll Sit on my bed alone, **

**Staring at the phone.**

**Sentada na cama, sozinha, olhando fixamente para o telefone**

Olhou para o telefone, como se esperasse ser repreendida pelo o que iria fazer, mas o telefone continuou mudo. Abriu um sorriso encantador, indo em direção à porta de sua casa.

**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.**

**He wouldn't even open up the door.**

**He never made me feel like I was special.**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

**Ele não era o que eu queria, o que eu pensei que fosse, não**

**Ele nem abria a porta**

**Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial**

**Ele não é, realmente, o que eu estava procurando**

-Kakashi-sensei!-chamou-o com a porta aberta, vendo que o mesmo se virou para encará-la parecendo confuso. -vamos!Entre ou vai pegar um resfriado!-deu um sorriso carinhoso ao ver que ele se aproximava coçando a cabeça de maneira travessa. Afastou-se da porta dando-lhe passagem para que entrasse.

-vou buscar uma toalha para você se secar sensei... -disse já se afastando.

-eu não quero incomodar Sakura... -murmurou.

-você nunca irá incomodar. -disse se virando par ele com um sorriso.

**Like I was special, 'cause I was special.**

**Como eu era especial, porque eu era especial**

O que ocorreu depois foi muito rápido até pra própria Sakura poder acompanhar. Kakashi a havia puxado contra si próprio e a beijou,de forma doce e delicada,que não foi aprofundada graças a máscara que ainda usava.

**Uh ah, uh uh uh ah**

**Uh ah, uh uh uh ah**

**Na na na na na.**

Não sabia se era sonho, se era realidade ou apenas mais uma das ilusões que sua mente pregava nela mesma a fim de vê-la sofrer. Mas ainda assim não iria desperdiçar a chance de fazer outra escolha. Desta vez ,quem sabe,seria a certa?

-aishiteru Kakashi-sensei-disse ao se afastar o suficiente para poder respirar e olhar os olhos negros que pareciam transbordar de alegria e carinho.

-aishiterumo, Sakura-chan... -disse voltando a beijá-la, desta vez sem a máscara.

**Na, naa, na, na, na...**

deidara-é isso?que final tosco!un!ù.\)

tosco é ter bocas nas mãos!ù.ú

deidara-cruel...Ç.\)(cantinhu emo)

nhai...mandem reviews!onegai!\o/

zero-é...façam uma autora-maniaca-psicótica-louca feliz...-.-

kiryu-kun!\n.n/(abraça)

milo-agulha escarlate!ò.o

zero-x.x

o.o...zero?...ó.o

milo(abraçando stella)é minha entendeu?ò.ó

ok...mandem reviews...onegai...milo...eu preciso...de ar...(ficando roxa)


End file.
